deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Introduction (Dead Rising 2)
The Introduction is the playable opening sequence of ''Dead Rising 2''. Similar to 72 Hour Mode, this is not the official name given in-game, but is refered to as such for simplicity reasons. Although it is an essential part of the main game's story, it is not a part of the 72 hours, and the game timer is disabled. It takes place shortly before the Fortune City Outbreak. If the opening cutscene is skipped, the game will jump straight into 72 Hour Mode. Synopsis It begins in the Fortune City Arena, with motocross former champion Chuck Greene checking his slicecycle as he prepares to compete in Terror Is Reality, a TV gameshow that involves the killing of large groups of zombies for entertainment. Chuck takes part in show to raise funds for Zombrex for his infected daughter; Katey. A TiR Employee enters to inform Chuck that he is on shortly. Chuck asks the employee to take Katey somewhere safe while she waits, and she is taken to the green room. As Chuck pulls up in the arena next to his competitors, one of them, an obsessed former fan; Leon Bell taunts him about the death of his wife in Las Vegas. Chuck keeps his cool, and an announcer recalls the events in Willamette and Las Vegas, before introducing the host of the show; Tyrone "TK" King. The gameshow begins Chuck slices through the crowds of zombies. Upon winning he is rewarded with a packet of cash. After the show, Chuck sits in the changing rooms looking at the money. The TV reports on CURE protesting Terror Is Reality and shows their leader; Stacey Forsythe voice her opinion on what she believes is systematic neglect for the infected. Another contestant; Anim White, sits next to Chuck and tells him he lost his family in Willamette, and so knows what it feels like to lose someone. Chuck gets up and asks Kristopher Bookmiller where the green rooms are, so he collect his daughter. On his way, he bumps into the Twins, the co-hosts of TiR, who taunt him further on his performance in the show. Regardless, Chuck gets into an elevator, and after he observes a Zombrex poster, he is knocked off balance when the elevator suddenly jerks to stop. Chuck prys open the elevator doors and sees lots of people panicking and screaming. After witnessing one of them transform into a zombie, it becomes clear to Chuck that another outbreak has begun. The security shutters are released, and amidst the commotion, Chuck locates his daughter in the green room, along with the dead TiR Employee. He carries his daughter out of the arena and looks ahead as Fortune City is overrun and torn apart by the zombies. He is directed toward the emergency shelter, where any survivors are gathered. The security officer; Raymond Sullivan allows Chuck access, although is at first hesitant due to Katey's infection, and directs him to a security room where it's quieter. Stacey Forsythe also makes it safely to the shelter. Sitting in the security room, Chuck reveals to Katey that he actually doesn't have any Zombrex on him, and that he was meant to get some after the show. Stacey overhears this, and tells Chuck where he can obtain some, while promising to keep quiet. After this, the game enters the 72 hours and the timer is activated. Trivia * Chuck is unable to check his watch. * If Chuck is killed before making it to the emergency shelter, a cutscene will play which shows Katey waking up an unconscious Chuck right outside the shelter. He then picks her up and runs in before the doors close. * If Chuck does not win the Terror Is Reality event, another cutscene will play where TK criticizes him for the poor performance considering Chuck is motocross champion. * During the elevator cutscene, several civilians can be seen fleeing the Arena who share the same models as Erica Mayes, Royce St. John, Lenny Mooney, Noah Hawthorne, Andy Talbat, and Jared Davis. * The zombie who attacks the Andy Talbat-lookalike survivor shares the same model as Gordon Dawkins. * Throughout the Arena, dead bodies can be found littering the lobby and corridors. The bodies share the same model as the TiR Employee, Tim Duggan, Tamara Stein, and Jessica Howe. * In PC file missions.txt: ** the arena slicecycle contest section name is Tutorial1 ** After the slicecycle until arrival in the safehouse is called Tutorial2_Katey ** If chuck is killed before the safehouse, the section is Tutorial2_FailState Video Gallery File:DR2ArenaVictim3.png|A woman flees the Arena File:DR2ArenaVictim.png|A man flees the Arena File:DR2ArenaVictim4.png|A woman flees after bumping into an infected man File:DR2ArenaVictim2.png|A man flees after bumping into an infected man Arena File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (2).jpg|Starting point File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode.jpg|Chuck on stage File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (3).jpg|banners: "Kill em Again!", "Shoot Them in the Head", "No Mercy", "My other sign is a shotgun", Kill! Kill! Kill", "It's not murder it's entertainment" File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (4).jpg|banners and audience File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (5).jpg|Don't get mad get zombie! Make every zombie count File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (6).jpg|banners and audience File:Dead rising arena underneath beginning with debug mode.jpg|underneath arena in hallway just below stage File:Dead rising arena underneath beginning with debug mode (2).jpg|underneath arena in hallway. Corridor dead ends. Bike repair room Room where Chuck is fixing his bike with Katey at very beginning of the game. It is only accessible by debug mode. A player must turn off the cinematics in user.ini. Start the game normally, but instead of the cutscene, chuck will be in an empty arena. Press F2 to travel around outside of Chuck. The room is to the right of the arena, and lower than the floor. File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (5).jpg|Bike repair room File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (4).jpg File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (3).jpg File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (2).jpg File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode.jpg|Location of bike repair room in relation to arena File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (6).jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases